danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Kuwata/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Leon Kuwata.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa: The Animation Kuwata_anime_design.jpg|Leon's anime design. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Leon/Kazuo Matsuzaki in the beta version (Top - the third order from left to right). Betaleon.jpg|A newer version of Leon's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook. Kazuo Matsuzaki.jpg|Leon's (Kazuo Matsuzaki) beta design. ''Danganronpa Danganronpa-Kuwata-Walking-Animation.png|An unused frames depicting a walking animation for Leon.|Leon's early design. leon execution rough drafts.png|Sketches of Leon during his execution. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Leon on the ''DISTRUST Poster Screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Leon and the other DISTRUST characters. Kuwata concept.png|Leon and Sayaka Maizono fighting side-by-side holding guns, which is quite a radical difference compared to the official game. 015E5800.png|Leon shown murdered by Sayaka in the concept art for Danganronpa. DISTRUST gameplay2.jpg Tumblr inline mytzjuIE1Q1rnvk9w.jpg|Leon and Sayaka about to be executed in After School Lesson. 015A5000.png|Sayaka and Leon about to be executed in After School Lesson. (2) ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Fiery_Ball.png|Leon showcasing his skill. Class 78th in the main gate.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Danganronpa 1 Leon Kuwata English Game Introduction.png|Leon's English Introduction (Game) Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 Chapter 1 - Students descends to the Class Trial room.jpg|Leon and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Byakuya, Celeste, and Leon at the Class Trial. The group standing in their first class trial.jpg|Leon engaging in the first class trial. Makoto Naegi identifying Leon Kuwata as the murderer 1.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (1). Makoto Naegi identifying Leon Kuwata as the murderer 2.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (2). Kuwata's_Breakdown.png|Leon's breakdown. Chapter 3 Mondo,_Leon_and_Chihiro_Photo_Game.png|Leon, Mondo and Chihiro Fujisaki in a photo. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Special Dorm Room Leon Kuwata.png|Leon's room. DR1 Present 104 Leon's Undergarments.gif|Leon's underwear. Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Leon in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Alternate ending. Report Card Leon Kuwata Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Leon Kuwata's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (deceased). Leon Kuwata Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Leon Kuwata Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Leon Kuwata Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 11 Taka, Leon, Mondo, Chihiro.PNG|Taka, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro working together to seal up Hope's Peak Academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Opening Leon_Kuwata_and_Sayaka_Maizono_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Leon and Sayaka in the Dangan Ronpa opening. DRtA Everyone in Elevator.jpg|Leon riding the elevator in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Courtroom.jpg|Leon attending the Class Trial in the opening. Episode 01 Leon Kuwata Baseball Anime EP1 HQ.png|Leon's skill at baseball. Leon introduction anime EP1 HQ.png|Leon's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Leon and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Leon watching Sayaka cry. Episode 03 Leon culprit.jpg|Makoto identifying Leon as the culprit based from the dying message of Sayaka. Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h24m48s93.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (1). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m06s46.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (2). Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-14h25m13s118.png|Makoto identifying Leon as the killer in the first trial (3). Kuwata is shaking with anger.jpg|Leon shaking with anger. Kuwata's breakdown in the anime.jpg|Leon's breakdown. Leon Kuwata has been voted as guilty.jpg|Leon has been voted as guilty. Kuwata looking nervously around at his classmates.jpg|Leon looking at his classmates before getting dragged away in to his execution. Kuwata hitting from head to toe by baseballs.jpg|Leon getting hit with balls in his execution. Episode 06 OwadaKuwataFujisaki in a photo.jpg|Mondo, Leon and Chihiro in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Cards Ep04end.png|Leon in the end card of episode 04. Ed6.png|Leon in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Leon in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Leon in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, Kuwata, and Maizono.png|Chihiro, Mondo, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Kuwata and Ishimaru's death.png|Leon and Taka dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= Kuwatachibi.png|Leon, chibi-style. Leon protecting himself from any harm.png|Leon protecting himself from Sayaka. What has Leon done.png|Leon shocked that he killed Sayaka. Manga Leon no jacket.jpg|Leon tried to dispose the evidence. Manga Leon manga sayaka.jpg|Leon thinks of a dead Sayaka. Funny face manga leon.jpg|Leon's worried. Leon looking in surprise.png|Leon surprised. Awkward manga leon.jpg|Leon annoyed. leon regretting his life choices.png|Leon getting nervous as Kyoko Kirigiri is about to state the culprit. leon younger playing baseball.png|Leon playing baseball. Leon's breakdown in manga.jpg|Leon's breakdown. Leon death in manga.jpg|Leon's corpse after being executed. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Leon in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Leon's (Yūya Miyashita) Full Outfit in the play. 11037.png Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Leon played by Yuya.png|Leon's (Yūya Miyashita) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= 4koma.jpg|Leon on the cover of the ''Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Snow.jpg|Official art. Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 2 (Standard).jpg|Leon and Sayaka on the cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 2. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Byakuya, Yasuhiro and Leon DVD cover vol 3.jpg|Leon, Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Mikan, Leon, Hiro, Chihiro and the Four Devas on DR 1.2 Reload cover.png|Leon on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png Cover Art Blue.jpg DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 concept art 4.png Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Leon Kuwata.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 1 03 Leon Kuwata.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Leon Kuwata and Sayaka Maizono.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Leon Kuwata.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Leon Kuwata.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kuwata Baseball Player Official Site 2.jpg|Leon on the official game site (character part). Leon Kuwata Profile English Danganronpa Site.PNG|Leon's profile on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Leon on the official site.png|Leon on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Leon on the character select screen. Leon Official Anime Site.png|Leon on the official anime site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Леон Кувата es:Galería:Leon Kuwata